trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
PKMN trainer Nikki
Backstory Nikki is a young "girl" who left home around the time "she" was 13 a little later than the average trainer, around the time he started trapping, she owned a small apartment within goldenrod city. Roughly a year after Moving to Goldenrod, During a strange occurance of events involving Bill and the local daycare there was an excessive outbreak of orphaned eevees, she decided to take in and adopt an abundance of them, 6 in total. she hastily decided to buy evolution stones for 3 of them. As Bill had taught her about. Before she could get ahold of the newfound lifestle she found herself running broke from the cost it took to care for 6 pokemon. This left her near broke and evicted from her home in goldenrod city. Rather than abandon her pokemon she set out on adventure, traveling the world, hopefuly finding ways to make spare cash here and there. After a longst while she parted from johto to explore sinnoh, hearing many wonderful things about it. Throught her travels in sinnoh her other 3 eevees evolved into espeon, leafeon and glaceon. After her Two year adventure in Sinnoh, She finally decided to return back home to goldenrod with money she had made from some battles, enough to tide her over to get an actual job. Upon arrival Bill who was visiting at the time was amazed by her team and how the 6 eeveelutions could interactwith eachother, that and the very discovery of glaceon and leafeon. With agreement Bll and a few of his colleagues, had studied the three new additions to the eeve family, giving nikki a place to stay in goldenrod, for roughly another year. At the end of his studies a small amount of pay was given to nikki for all her help and cooperation. With her newfound wealth Nikki moved to Tatsu with a wishful outlook and a hopeful better life. She has nearly retired from battling and spends her time exploring and relaxing with her family of eeveelutions. She has never wished to take upon the challenege of beating any gyms, the elite 4, or becoming a pokemon master of any type. She simply wants to enjoy life and live it to the fullest. "She" can be found hanging around any of the local parks, strolling the citys or partking in assistance at the daycare Personality Nikki is a shy and secluded boy who rareley talks to anyone, and is too scared to bing himself close enough to meet anyone new. deep down she just wants people to be around, and people to be her friend. Attitudes towards things and people Nikki always tries to have a completeley unbiased opinion on anything that approaches her, while still trying to have a bright outlook on whatever it may be. Behaviours and Habits For the most part nikkis only behavior habits are that of being exceisiveley and overly shy, and Caring to much about those around her, even if she hardly knows them. Appearance Nikki is a excesiveley thin and feminine boy, obviously used in being the trap that he is. Pokemon Terms of Use feel free to use the charecter i guess? i doubt anyone will find the need to, and i could care less. Category:Submitted characters